Happy Go Lucky
by KiraSoBeIt
Summary: Bella's lived in the south her whole life with her african american grandparent but then when they die she has to move with her Italian father Charlie in Chicago.  E/B AU/AH REVIEW
1. Cotton Candy and Clouds

CH.1 Chicago Septmeber 17th 1955

* * *

Bella POV

I stood at the train car. The separate lines to get one startled me. Colored or White which should Choose. I don't care. Im a mulatto my colored side I felt my grandmother pearls for guidance. Colored it is my lightly tanned shin would give me away.I felt safe there with colored people. They accepted and cherished while white would keep you out and call my father a Nigger lover. I sat next to a older lady that reminded me of my grandmother.

"How you baby girl? ain't you the cutest little thing I ever seen" She gushed over me while I blushed "just a cute piece of a little caramel I want to eat up"

"Thank you Miss. Is it alright if I sit with you I'm traveling alone and you're traveling alone so I thought we could take care of each other for a while?" Grandpa said that I could make a cat fetch if I gave them my accent plus baby voice.

"Baby girl don't be putting on no act sit your pretty self down and tell Miss Ella Mae about your self ya hear" I sat down and did what I was told.

"Thank you miss Ella your real nice and My name is Isabella Marie Swan but most people call me Bella Marie" I laid my head on her shoulder to her humming hymns. I was on my way to Chicago to live with my Pa I never meet and a city I ain't never seen.

* * *

Edward Pov:

"Come on Cullen I heard Mr. Swan that Police Chief got a daughter coming up here. I heard it was a big scandal he got a nigger pregnant and they had a kid. Now ain't nobody to take care of the little bastard she got to move up here Ha the little black Georgia peach" Me and Jasper cringed at Mike Newton use of that word.

"Listen Micheal that girl's probably got enough of problems without your big ole mouth adding' to it so if you don't want a knuckle sandwich shove that jive mess up your pie whole" Rose stood up and wagged her finger in Newton's face. It was a secret that Rosalie biological mother was a fair skinned colored women so she didn't tolerate back talk about coloreds or anyone for that matter.

"hey Ed, Jazz, come on Chief Swan's daughter is here and gee she a looker alright you got to come see" Emmett pummeled his way through our gang with his letterman jacket on "I'd show her a good time if I didn't have me Rosie over here"

I flipped up my collar and strolled my war down the street to take a look at the girl see if it wasn't a bunch o jazz floating out of Em mouth.


	2. Pretty Girls

**Hey guys I'm Back. Twilight: Kira Dennis is officially on hiatus. And I going to try and go full force into this story. So Bella Marie in Chicago and DeanWard wants to check her out**

**Btw check these story out they were my inspritation: both authors are under my favorite**

**Trust, Loyalty, Commitment by belli486**

**And**

**Rebel without a cause by missAlex**

**Music: Janelle Monae "its not fair", Pretty Girls Wale, "Benny and the Jets" Elton John, and As (Always) Stevie Wonder**

**Okay So he the Swan family:**

**Charlie-Sue**

**Bella and****Alice have a Brother.**

**Alice and Bella are half sisters and they have a brother named Peter**

**And Edward has a sister named Claire**

**On to the story sorry for the epic Authors Note**

**Disclaimer: SM passed it and pedal it I just push**

BPOV

Mr. Charlie well Pa sent me a letter every day since I was born. My Half Sister Alice sent me a few these past months and so did my Step mother Sue. But Charlie, his letter made me the happiest. My Momma left me along time ago going to Harlem to dance with the Cotton Club and she never came back. Charlie didn't visit but he gave MeeMaw money every month to have my picture taken every year just to see "my sweet doll face" Charlie was a good Pa no matter what anyone said.

"Here you go Bella Marie a little present to start your journey with" Miss Ella Mae put a neatly folded piece of cloth in my lap.

"Well Miss Ella Mae I have to give you something in return" I wrapped my arms around her large waist. " I don't got much but I have Love to spare"

Miss Ella Mae smiled softly to me. "You better be showin' them Yankees how to dance in that skirt"

The train pulled into the station. I got up and took a deep breath I held the picture of my father in my hand. It always made me happy to look at it like he was wearing a smile just for me.

I only had on suitcase my grandpa raggedy old brown one covered in stamps from his time in the war. I smoothed out the polka dot skirt I put on during the stop in St. Louis. I saw my Pa Charlie leaning on a dark blue Packard.

"Bella Bee!" He shouted with the blush he hugged me. We attracted a few stares "Come on Bella meet your sister." Then a small girl with raven hair much like my own step out the car and pale skin. I immediately felt out of place.

"Bella Marie you look like a doll in that skirt. I might have to borrow that. Papa lets get in the car and go home I got so much to show Bella and she promise to show me how to dance lindy hop"

Charlie looked please to see me light up at the mention of dancing. The only thing I ever got from my mother was a pair of Pointe shoes that I've just grown into and her talent for dancing.

Alice talk admittedly to all the people she was going to introduce her too. "And if any one saws anything you or I don't like there getting a knuckle sandwich right in there kisser! And your going to love the whole outfit but it was a surprise but I know how much you hate surprises"

"Allie take a breath don't scare your sister." Charlie chuckled from the front seat. Then made eye contact with me and winked.

"Thank you Alice. Charlie is it alright if I cook lunch for you guys. I know how much you missed Mee Maws Chicken pot pie and cobbler maybe I could make it for you?" I offered a little overwhelmed about abrasive and small Alice

"Now little Missy your not lifting a finger Alice is going to take you to the dinner and ya'll are going to have a malt and a burger." Charlie stopped in front of a pink themed dinner with a sign that said COLORED AND WHITES WELCOME. Charlie thought of everything.

EPOV

We all sat a Mickey's Dinner waiting for Alice and her half sister Isabella. I saw Chief Swan blue Packard approach the dinner

I gave a usual nod to Chief Swan as he eyed my already lit Cig. Theres a flash of Pink called Alice was out the car followed by her.

She was beautiful Soft curls pulled back at the top and flowing down her shoulders so small the same about the same size as Alice barely reaching the top of my chest. I wanted to cradle her in my arms.

"This is Bella Marie my Baby sister! Is she beautiful Charlie sure makes some cute kids!" Alice squealed. Bella Marie blushed a deep red that made me want to lick her caramel skin that seemed to glow. Huh? What in the world did I just say? Edward Masen leaders of one best gangs this side of Chicago? Just look at a girl skin and want to cradle her like a baby. Her brown eyes sparkled it made me forget about everything on my brain.

"Hello," she whispered "ummm…I guess Pa does make cut kids" she smile at Charlie figure in the car waving at her. He eyes stayed downcasted when she turned back to us. Before I could opened my mouth to say anything that big lug Em had to say something

"Well Eddie boy lets gets going! I got an appetite the size of your eyes when you saw Bellie Bell over here" He bellowed out.

Her Face was Red with embarrass meant and Charlie' with anger


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Backkkkk…. This is a drabble fic if you haven't noticed. And will include theme of racism and civil rights

Recap: Bella Marie and Edward meet. Emmet points out Edwards obvious attration to Bella. Charlie has steam coming out of his ear.

BPOV

My face felt hot with embarrassment and shock. Shock due the Big Guy and his words, No one was ever attracted to me. They called me a freak of nature back in Georgia, one boy told me that 'I'm like a mule I'm not meant to reproduce I'm just there to work'.

His green Eye were wide and the left side of his mouth pulled into a crooked smile. I steep back towards Charlie.

"Baby Bell that never happen again" Charlie Whispered into my ear his hand touching the tender scares on my back through my sweater "I promise"

"I'm Edward" the Green Eyed boy said catching my nerves. "Emmett I right you're the prettiest thing since Dorothy Dandridge"

I giggle with excitement "Bella Marie would you let me escort you inside and buy you a malt?"

I nodded my head eagerly.


End file.
